Pocahontas
Pocahontas VHS Pocahontas (February 28, 1996) * Green Warnings * Walt Disney World - Wake Up Call * The Hunchback of Notre Dame Sneak Preview * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Preview * The Aristocats Preview * Aladdin and the King of Thieves Preview * Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Preview * Disney's Animated Storybook, Pocahontas CD-ROM Preview * "Feature Presentation" * 1994 Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Logo * "This film has been modified..." * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo * "The Virginia Company" * The Storm * Main Titles/"Steady as the Beating Drum" * Pocahontas' Appearance/Powhatan Speaks About Kocoum * "Steady as the Beating Drum" (Reprise)/"Just Around the Riverbend" * Pocahontas Went to See Grandmother Willow/"Listen with Your Heart" * Arrived in Virginia/John Smith Meets Meeko and Flit * The Indians Know About the Visitors/Ratcliffe Called the New Land Jamestown * "Mine, Mine, Mine" * John Smith Meets Pocahontas * The Indians Attack * Unusual Words * "Colors of the Wind" * Back at Camp * John Smith Sees Pocahontas Again * John Smith Meets Grandmother Willow * The Warriors are Here/Ratcliffe Argued with John Smith * Pocahontas Runs into the Woods/Thomas Followed Smith * Meeko and Percy's Fight/Grandmother Willow Shows Everyone the Ripples * Pocahontas and John Smith's Kiss/Kocoum Attacks John/Thomas Murders Kocoum * Pocahontas Visits the Prisoner * "Savages"/Pocahontas Remembered Her Dream * "Savages" (Reprise)/Powhatan Listens with His Heart/Ratcliffe Shoots John Smith * 'I'll Always Be with You' * End Credits (Songs: "If I Never Knew You" and "Colors of the Wind") * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo (Silent Variant) = Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (August 4, 1998) * Green Warnings (Late 90's Version) * Gold Walt Disney Home Video Logo (With Black Background) * "Coming Soon to Theaters" * A Bug's Life Theatrical Teaser Trailer * "Now Available to Own on Videocassette" * The Black Cauldron Preview * "Coming Soon to Own on Videocassette" * Kiki's Delivery Service Preview * Lady and the Tramp Preview * The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story Preview * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Preview * The Wonderful World of Disney Commercial * "Feature Program" * "This film has been modified..." * The Downfall of John Smith * Main Title/Winter Fun * "Where Do I Go from Here" * Tensions Mount * A Gift of Peace * Grandmother Willow * Saying a Farewell * Stowaways * "What a Day in London" * Mrs. Jenkins * Ratcliffe Sets a Trap * "Wait Till She Sees You" * The Hunt Ball * "Facts are Not What They Appear" * Savage Behavior * A Mysterious Stranger * A Daring Rescue * Reprise: "Where Do I Go from Here" * Audience with a Princess * Stopping the Armada * Different Paths * Honoring the Heart * "Between Two Worlds"/End Credits = Pocahontas (June 6, 2000) * Navy Blue Warnings * 2000 Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection Logo * "Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD" * Toy Story 2 Preview * The Tigger Movie Preview * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Preview * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Preview * "Now Available to Own on Video and DVD" * Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection Preview * "Now Available to Own on Video" * Discover Spot Preview * "Join Us After the Feature" * "Feature Presentation" * "This film has been modified..." * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo * "Virginia Company" * The Storm * "Virginia Company" (Reprise)/"Steady as the Beating Drum" * Pocahontas and Nakoma * Pocahontas and Powhatan * "Just Around the Riverbend" * Pocahontas and Grandmother Willow * John Smith and Ratcliffe * Pocahontas Sees John Smith * Kekata's Vision * Meeko and Percy * "Mine, Mine, Mine" * Pocahontas and John Smith First Met * Ambush Scene * Pocahontas and John Smith Speak * "Colors of the Wind" * Ratcliffe * Cornfield Scene * John Smith Meets Grandmother Willow * The Warriors Arrive * John Smith Confronts Ratcliffe * Nakoma Warns Kocoum * Meeko and Percy's Quarrel * Pocahontas and John Smith's First Kiss * Kocoum's Death * 'I Prefer to Die Tomorrow' * "Savages" * Pocahontas Saves John Smith * Ending * End Credits (Songs: "If I Never Knew You" and Colors of the Wind") * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo (Silent Variant) * Vanessa Williams Music Video: "Colors of the Wind" * Jon Secada and Shanice Music Video: "If I Never Knew You" = Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (September 5, 2000) * Navy Blue Warnings * Gold Walt Disney Home Video Logo (With Black Background) * "Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD" * Fantasia 2000 Preview * Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure Preview * "Now Available to Own on Video and DVD" * Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection Preview * "Join Us After the Feature" * "Feature Presentation" * The Downfall of John Smith * Main Title/Winter Fun * "Where Do I Go from Here" * Tensions Mount * A Gift of Peace * Grandmother Willow * Saying a Farewell * Stowaways * "What a Day in London" * Mrs. Jenkins * Ratcliffe Sets a Trap * "Wait Till She Sees You" * The Hunt Ball * "Facts are Not What They Appear" * Savage Behavior * A Mysterious Stranger * A Daring Rescue * Reprise: "Where Do I Go from Here" * Audience with a Princess * Stopping the Armada * Different Paths * Honoring the Heart * "Between Two Worlds"/End Credits * Silly Symphonies Short: "Little Hiawatha" * Disney Halloween Videos Preview